


Something Beautiful

by Soulstoned



Series: Blue flowers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childbirth, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith is a week overdue and ready to try just about anything to get his baby out of his body and into his arms.Sequel to Bluer Skies





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Dear recip, I hope a sequel to the fic I wrote you last week is okay! It should be able to stand alone as well.
> 
> For everyone, this fic does include semi-graphic childbirth of the assbirth variety. I know that is a *cough* controversial choice, but I decided to just go with it. I say semi-graphic because the PoV character is Shiro and Keith doesn't let him look, but you still know what's happening under the sheet.

Shiro wakes up to light streaming in through his bedroom window. He reaches over to wrap his arms around Keith and finds that his side of the bed is empty. The empty space is still warm, so he hasn't been gone for long.

He can hear cabinet doors closing in the kitchen as he gets out of bed and walks down the hall to where his boyfriend is fixing breakfast. 

He steps up behind Keith as he mixes the pancake batter and snakes his arm around his waist, resting his hand on Keith's belly and bending down slightly to kiss the top of his head. Keith pauses for a moment and leans back against him, looking up at him with a smile. "Happy birthday, Shiro."

Shiro had completely forgotten his birthday. In all the excitement of moving into the small ship and preparing for the baby it completely slipped his mind. 

"Thanks, do you need any help with breakfast?" he asks, having learned months ago that jumping in to help without waiting to be asked would only piss Keith off and make him stubbornly insist on doing even more things by himself.

"You can get me the good skillet out of the bottom cabinet, if I try to bend down there I might never get back up," says Keith, rubbing his stomach with a wry smile. At a week overdue, he's starting to lose his patience with this whole thing.

Shiro bends down to grab the skillet and set it on the stovetop as Keith finishes mixing the pancake batter. He watches as Keith stops what he is doing and leans over the counter, one hand clutching his stomach as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. 

Shiro steps back behind him and digs the heels of his hands into Keith's lower back to try to soothe the ache. "Was that a contraction?" he asks, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. A false alarm a few days ago made them both more hesitant to drop everything and run to the hospital without being completely certain it's actually time.

"Yeah, but I think it was another false one. You can time it if it makes you feel better though," Keith says as he drops some butter into the skillet and begins to heat it up.

Shiro glances at the clock and makes a mental note of the time. "I can take over breakfast if you want to go sit down."

"I'm fine, Shiro. I promise. Besides, I remember the last time you made pancakes and I'd really like to be able to eat these," says Keith.

"They weren't that bad," Shiro protests.

Keith turns and gives Shiro an unimpressed look. "They were black on the outside and still gooey in the middle. I'm not even sure how that's possible. Just relax and enjoy your birthday, you only get one once every four years, you shouldn't have to spend yours cooking."

Shiro relents and takes a seat at the counter, watching as Keith makes two tall stacks of pancakes and carries them over to the table. They get through their meal without any sign of a second contraction, confirming Keith's suspicion that it was a false one.

After breakfast, Keith slowly lowers himself onto the couch with a sigh as Shiro steps back into the kitchen to do the dishes. "I don't think she's ever coming out," he says, clearly frustrated.

Shiro rinses the last dish and places it on the drying rack before stepping back into the living room to join Keith on the couch. "One way or another, she'll be out by the end of the week. Dr. Xara said she wasn't going to let you go past forty-two weeks."

"A week is basically forever," grumbles Keith, draping his legs across Shiro's lap as he leans back against the arm of the couch.

It's nice having their own space, they bought their small ship shortly after finding out about Keith's pregnancy, thinking it would be more practical to have their own space instead of continuing to move from ship to ship with the Blade of Marmora. Now they can follow along where they're needed without trying to raise a baby in a single small room or live out of a suitcase.

The one big downside to living on their own is that they can't just walk down the hall to the cafeteria for food anymore, they have to actually cook. Keith is passable, maybe even decent. Shiro is hopeless

For the past few weeks, their ship has been docked on New Daibazaal so Keith can stay near his doctor while waiting on their new arrival.

Until a week ago, Keith still went into the Blade of Marmora headquarters daily to assist with planning and sorting through information. He probably would have continued doing so up until the moment he gave birth if not for the anxious hovering of his fellow blade members. Now after only a week at home he is already starting to go stir crazy. 

Keith grimaces as his entire stomach seems to shift. "I wish she would stop doing that," 

"You'd worry if she stopped," Shiro says, resting his hand on the spot where it looks like a little knee is jutting out, smiling as he feels more rippling movement beneath his hand.

"Stop encouraging her," says Keith, rolling further onto his side to try to push himself back up into a sitting position. Shiro can't help but be reminded of a turtle on its back.

"She's just trying to get comfortable, aren't you, Andromeda?" Shiro says, mostly to the bump.

"What happened to waiting to name her after we see her?" Keith asks with an amused chuckle.

"I'm just trying one out," says Shiro, who has been thinking of her as Andromeda and trying to steer Keith in that direction since the day they found out they were expecting a girl. They have an entire list of names to choose from after meeting her, but as far as Shiro is concerned that list is a list of contenders for middle name.

Keith isn't opposed to the name exactly, even if he did call Shiro a nerd the first time he brought it up. It's on the top of the list for a reason. He just insists they won't know which name fits her best until after they see her. 

It took him years to start calling his wolf Kosmo, and that only happened after a very serious conversation in which the wolf agreed to the name. Shiro is still pretty sure that isn't how dogs work, but sometimes it's just easier to humor him. 

Shiro is relatively certain that if not for his own push to at least make a list, their baby would end up choosing her own name as part of her kindergarten registration. He's also pretty sure if he had chosen his own name in kindergarten he would have named himself Batman, and it's just for the best to not let that happen.

"I didn't plan anything for your birthday, I thought we would have a baby by now and I didn't want to try to go to a party with a newborn," Keith says apologetically.

"You didn't have to do anything, this is already the best birthday I've ever had," Shiro says, resting his hand on Keith's stomach again. "I love my present."

"Maybe today will be the day and she really can be your present," Keith says with a grin, putting his own hand on top of Shiro's.

Shiro cringes, "Maybe not today, she deserves a real birthday every year." 

Keith slumps in his seat. "You're killing me, Shiro."

Shiro laughs, "It isn't like she's actually going to wait just because I asked her to."

Keith casts him a dubious look. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, you've felt how excited she gets whenever you pay attention to her. She's very fond of you."

Shiro leans down to speak directly to his daughter with a grin, "In that case, tomorrow would be great. Any time after midnight, sweetheart."

Keith can't help but smile as he rolls his eyes. "You're such a dork, I can't believe I used to think you were cool."

"I'm still cool," Shiro protests, his fake wounded expression faltering as Keith simply raises a single eyebrow.

They're interrupted by a knock on the door. Shiro gets up to see who it is and is greeted by the sight of his fellow paladins. He invites them in and Hunk sits a cake on the counter as they all filter inside, greeting Shiro with hugs and "Happy Birthdays."

"So, where is she?" Lance asks, peering around the kitchen.

"We're still waiting," says Shiro as Keith steps into the kitchen.

"Wow, when none of us had heard from either of you in a few days, I just thought you were busy with the baby," he says, looking disappointed.

"She's taking her time," says Keith, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He won't admit it, but Shiro knows that standing for more than a few minutes has been killing his back for the past few weeks. 

"It's still so weird seeing you like this," Pidge says to Keith as she sets a gift bag down on the counter.

"Probably not as weird as _being_ like this," Keith says resting his hand on his belly. "I wouldn't trade her for anything though."

It's great catching up with the others. They stay for most of the day before heading back to their own ship, promising to stay on the planet long enough to meet the baby, however long that takes.

Keith excuses himself into the bedroom as Shiro cleans up the mess that was left behind from dinner and opening presents. It's still a little bit early to go to bed, but Shiro can't blame him for being tired. Creating new life is probably pretty exhausting.

As soon as he's done cleaning, Shiro walks into the bedroom to see if Keith is still awake and tuck him in. Keith sits up in bed with a smile and pats the empty side next to him for Shiro to sit down.

Shiro climbs in next to Keith, planning to hold him until he falls asleep. It's only 8:00, but sleep has been hard to come by lately for Keith, so he should get it when he can. Shiro spoons Keith under the covers, wrapping his arm over him to rub his swollen belly.

"That feels good," Keith says, snuggling against Shiro's chest. 

"Do you want me to get the lotion?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah, if you want," Keith says, sitting up to pull off his shirt. His skin is pulled tight over his large belly, marred with angry red stretch marks and his navel is poking out. It looks uncomfortable.

Shiro grabs the bottle of lotion from the bedside drawer and squirts a little bit of it into his hand to warm it up before lovingly rubbing it on Keith's stomach. No amount of lotion in the world is going to do anything about the stretch marks, which is what they were initially trying to avoid when they started this nightly ritual, but Shiro wouldn't trade this time for anything. Just a few short moments each evening when Keith relaxes and allows himself to be pampered.

Any day now their daughter will be born and this will come to an end, so Shiro tries to savor this moment while it lasts, going over every inch of skin several times as Keith sits up and leans back against the headboard in relaxation. 

Once Shiro is finished he reluctantly puts the lotion away, not moving his hand from its spot on Keith's stomach. Ever since he first got permission to touch, he's had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, completely in awe of how Keith's body has changed to accommodate their growing baby.

Keith rests his hand on top of Shiro's and meets his eye. "I'm ready to meet her, I think she's out of space in here."

That seems like the truth. Her movements have slowed down considerably over the past few weeks as she settled into position, rolling and stretching won't get her as far now that she has grown big enough to occupy most of the space inside of Keith. Sometimes Shiro wonders where he's keeping his organs.

"I'm ready too," Shiro says. "Is there anything I can do to take care of you tonight?

"I want you to fuck me," Keith says, spreading his legs to emphasize his request.

The bluntness of the request goes straight to Shiro's dick. Early in his second trimester Keith's libido went sky high and it hasn't fallen even as he has become more unwieldy. Shiro kneels between his legs on the bed and leans in to kiss him. 

"Mmm, how do you want me," Shiro asks, kissing along Keith's jawline and down his neck.

"Face to face, this may be the last chance we get for a while, and I want to look at you," Keith says, scooting into the center of the bed. 

Shiro reluctantly backs up for a moment to gather enough pillows for Keith to prop up on. Finding a comfortable position has been difficult for the past couple months as Keith has gotten larger. Hands and knees is the easiest for when Shiro is on top now that Keith can't lay flat on his back for long, but doing that means losing out on eye contact. 

Once Shiro has done the best he can to pile up the pillows, Keith leans back against them and slides his hips forward as Shiro begins to undress. "It's not fair that you still get to look like that while I look like this," Keith says as Shiro kneels between his legs to help him slip out of his pants and underwear.

"You look so good like this," Shiro says, giving him an awestruck look as he rests his hand on his stomach. "I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now."

"Yeah, well you got me pregnant before we even went on our first date, so you really don't know any better," Keith says, rolling his eyes.

It's true that their relationship is going fast and out of order. A visit to a planet in need of aid led to the two of them wandering into a clearing full of flowers that forced them to act on feelings that had been buried for years. When they came back to reality and left the clearing the villagers that greeted them congratulated them on participating in their fertility ritual.

They laughed it off at first thinking that surely it was a misunderstanding, but soon they learned that against all reason it worked.

They had their first kiss and moved in together all in the same day, right after Keith's first ultrasound revealed that their baby was healthy and growing on track. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that they actually found time for a real date. It has been fast and crazy and they wouldn't change any of it.

Fitting their lives together has actually been surprisingly easy, but then again everything has always been easy with Keith. They were best friends for so long for a reason.

Shiro grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and coats his fingers, rubbing some of the lube over Keith's hole. He likes to take things slow and careful with Keith, especially in his current condition. Keith always insists that it's fine to rush and he isn't going to break. Shiro tries to follow his instructions as he gives them, but if it were up to Shiro he would get to savor it every time.

After a moment he pulls back and slips in a second finger alongside the first. Keith lets out a contented sigh and spreads is legs a little further, urging Shiro forward. For now he seems content to let Shiro take his time instead of trying to rush what could potentially end up being the last sex they have in weeks.

"You're so good at that," Keith says, lounging against the pillows. "I think you could probably make me come on your fingers alone."

"Is that a challenge?" Shiro asks, teasing a third finger at Keith's entrance as he leans forward to kiss his inner thigh.

"Yeah, if you manage it, we both win."

Shiro has never been one to back down from a challenge. He pulls his fingers out for a moment to add more lube and then slides three of them inside. Twisting and scissoring them and occasionally brushing over Keith's prostate. 

In front of him Keith looks serene, laying back against the pillows with his eyes closed and one hand resting on his bump, making small sounds of pleasure as Shiro opens him up. It is past the point when Shiro would normally declare him ready, but he isn't about to back down from the challenge as he thrusts his fingers, nailing Keith's prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

"More," Keith says, sounding blissed out. 

Shiro starts to pull out and reach for the lube to slick up his cock when Keith reaches out to stop him. "I thought you were going to make me come on your fingers."

"Are you sure?" Shiro asks, teasing the rim with his pinky. They've gotten up to four fingers before, but it isn't something they do often.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It feels good," Keith says.

Shiro does as he's told, carefully slipping his pinky in alongside his other fingers. Keith moans at the stretch. "Yeah, just like that," he says.

Shiro moves slow and gentle as he twists his fingers, leaning forward to press kisses to Keith's spread thighs, and using his floating hand to push Keith's hair out his face and cradle his cheek. 

Keith turns his head and kisses Shiro's palm then looks down at him almost shyly. " _More_?"

Shiro pauses. "Keith, I already have four fingers in you. More would mean…"

"I know," Keith says, blushing furiously. "I want you to."

"I don't want to hurt you," Shiro says in concern as he continues to gently stroke along Keith's walls with four fingers.

"You won't. I bet it'll feel amazing, I'll stop you if it doesn't."

Keith's breath hitches as Shiro hesitantly rubs his thumb along his rim. "If this is too much, you have to promise me you'll tell me," he says.

"I'm about to have to push out something way bigger than your hand, I'm sure I'll be fine," Keith says, patting his belly for emphasis.

Shiro leans forward and presses a kiss to Keith's belly. "I don't want to be the one that hurts you."

"I'll tell you if it hurts, Shiro. I promise." Keith says, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay," Shiro says with a nod, reaching for the lube again and coating his entire left hand. 

He moves slowly as he slides his fingers back in, giving Keith a moment to readjust as he presses his thumb against the rim. He looks to Keith for reassurance and receives a small smile and a nod to go ahead.

Keith sucks in a sharp breath as Shiro's thumb enters alongside his fingers. Shiro stills, the widest part of his hand is still outside. "How does it feel?" he asks.

"Full," Keith says, taking a few deep breaths to relax himself.

"We can stop," Shiro says, preparing to pull back.

"Don't you dare," Keith says, pushing against Shiro's hand to try to take more of him in.

Shiro continues to press his hand in slowly, working it in bit by bit as Keith lays back against the pillows panting and moaning and begging for him to continue.

Keith gasps as the widest part of Shiro's hand breaches his entrance, tears forming in his eyes as he is on the cusp of overwhelmed. "Oh Shiro, that's so good, please don't stop, please don't stop," he babbles as Shiro's hand disappears inside him.

Shiro looks down at his wrist in amazement. He will never stop being impressed by Keith's body's ability to take all he can give. He runs his metal hand soothingly across Keith's stomach as he waits for him to adjust to the stretch.

After a moment Keith opens his eyes and his breathing calms down. "You can move now, please."

Shiro begins to turn and twist his hand, brushing his fingers across Keith's prostate with every movement. With his entire hand inside he can feel a bit deeper to where Keith's anatomy has changed with his pregnancy. Just above his prostate is his cervix, soft and slightly dilated now that it's almost time. 

He pulls his hand back out part way and presses it back in. "You're doing so well, taking my whole hand. I wish you could see yourself right now," Shiro says as he continues to slide his hand in and out of Keith's ass.

Keith is clearly enjoying himself even as his babbling starts to lose coherence. His cock is standing at full attention, precome beading at the tip looking red and almost painful from being kept waiting. Shiro wants to lick it, but Keith gave him a challenge, so he refrains, focusing instead on stroking Keith's prostate with every thrust of his hand.

"I need you to touch me, please touch me, Shiro. I really need to come right now," Keith says. Shiro decides to do him one better and leans forward taking the tip of his cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. Keith's legs are shaking as he sinks down taking more of his cock inside his mouth without letting up on his movements with his hand. 

Keith is shaking apart beneath him and Shiro can tell it isn't going to be long. Keith has always been loud in bed, but this is the most vocal Shiro has ever heard him as he swallows down his release. 

Keith collapses against the pillows panting as Shiro gently slides his hand out, rubbing soothing fingers over his puffy hole. 

"I was right, that felt really good. You're so good with your hands," Keith says as he catches his breath. 

"You always take me so well," says Shiro, trying valiantly to ignore his own neglected erection as he moves up the bed to snuggle into Keith's side, resting his hand on Keith's belly where their daughter seems to have woken up from all the excitement. 

Keith takes a few minutes to rest and breathe before turning over onto his hands and knees. "Now I want you to fuck me," he says over his shoulder.

"Won't you be too sensitive? Shiro asks.

"I like it," Keith admits. "Besides, sex is supposed to help induce labor and I'm done being pregnant."

"I can't argue with that," Shiro says with a laugh as he kneels behind Keith and presses in.

After being turned on for so long, it isn't going to take long for Shiro to come, but he still moves gently. He would've been content to jerk off after Keith went to sleep if that's what Keith had wanted. He doesn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than necessary from the over sensitivity that is sure to come with being fucked so soon after being fisted.

Keith has no such concern, encouraging Shiro to give it to him harder and faster as his own erection returns in record time. Shiro reaches underneath Keith and jerks him off in time with his thrusts so they both end up coming together.

They cuddle in bed until Keith starts to drift off to sleep and Shiro reluctantly gets up to wipe himself down and put his pajamas on. He brings a warm wet cloth and a fresh pair of pajamas to bed for Keith as well, and cleans him up and helps him get dressed before he falls asleep completely. 

Once Keith is tucked in, Shiro climbs in bed next to him and wraps his arm around him to go to sleep. Going to sleep early so he doesn't have to leave Keith's side is the right choice, he decides as he drifts off to sleep.

Later that night Shiro wakes up in bed alone, he waits for a few minutes thinking Keith probably just got up to pee, but when he doesn't come back he decides to get up and investigate.

He finds Keith standing in the nursery, looking at the mural of stars they painted on the wall when they first moved in. Keith turns to look at him and smiles before grabbing onto his stomach with a grimace, using his other hand to grasp onto the crib to steady himself. 

Shiro rushes to his side, and rubs his back through it, glancing at the clock on the wall for the time. It's nearly four AM. 

Keith takes a few deep breaths before standing up straight again. "I was about to come get you, I really think this might be the real deal."

"How long have you been up?" Shiro asks.

"Since right after midnight. I got up to pee and had a contraction. I tried to lay back down but they just kept coming, I got up so I could time them and not keep you awake."

"You should've woke me up," Shiro says, reaching to rest his hand on Keith's bump. "So, midnight, huh?"

"I told you she listens to you," Keith says with a smile, rubbing his baby bump fondly. "At first I didn't want to wake you up for another false alarm, but then once I realized it was probably real I knew we had plenty of time and I thought at least one of us should start out fatherhood well rested," Keith says.

Shiro wraps him up in a hug, "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too," Keith replies, bringing Shiro's hands down to rest on his belly along with his own. "Are you ready to be a dad?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I'm ready, are you?" Shiro asks.

"Even if I wasn't, it's a little late to change my mind," Keith says with a laugh that quickly turns into a grimace as he has another contraction.

Shiro glances at the clock, a little over 5 minutes since the last one. It's time to head to the hospital. It must show on his face because Keith just says "yeah, I know. Let's go."

Shiro grabs the hospital bag and carries it out to the car, double checking while he's out there that the car seat they bought is still strapped in from their trip to the hospital for the false alarm just over a week ago. 

He walks back onto their ship and wraps his arm around Keith to support him on his way to the car. They have to stop once as Keith doubles over in pain from a particularly strong contraction. 

Keith calls the hospital to let them know they're on their way while Shiro drives with his left hand on the wheel and his right hand held out like an offering for Keith to squeeze through each new contraction.

When they arrive at the hospital, Shiro drops Keith off at the entrance and parks the car then jogs to the door to meet him so they can walk in together. 

They take their time making their way to the elevator and then up to the third floor maternity ward. When they get there Keith sits down in one of the waiting room chairs while Shiro walks up to a nurse behind a desk. "Hi, my boyfriend is in labor, I was wondering where we need to go."

She looks up at him "your ...boyfriend?" she asks in confusion before her eyes settle on Keith, sitting down in the waiting room with one hand on his stomach as he tries to breathe through another contraction. "Oh, right, him. Dr. Xara is on her way, we have a private room set aside if you want to come with me," she says, picking up a clipboard and starting down the hall.

Shiro walks with Keith as they follow behind her to a nearby hospital room that has already been set up with various monitoring equipment. The nurse hands Keith a hospital gown to change into and says that someone will be right in to check on him.

Keith changes into the gown and settles into the bed and Shiro pulls a chair up beside him to sit in. 

"How are you doing?" Shiro asks, reaching out to hold Keith's hand.

"I've felt better, but this isn't as bad as I thought it would be, I'm just happy we finally get to meet her," Keith says, resting a hand on his belly.

"Just a little while longer," Shiro says, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Another nurse walks into the room and sticks Keith with an IV and attaches a monitor to his belly that will accurately track his contractions and monitor the baby's vital signs. She waits a moment for Keith's next contraction to be sure the monitor is working and then puts on a clean pair of gloves and asks Keith to lay back so she can check his cervix.

Keith sucks in a breath and squeezes Shiro's hand. He's never going to get used to opening his legs for a stranger in rubber gloves to check a part he shouldn't even have, in a place it shouldn't even be.

"You're dilated to 2," the nurse says as she pulls out. 

Keith sinks back against his pillows in disappointment. Shiro knows he was already one centimeter dilated at his last appointment over a week ago, and right now Keith looks like he can't believe he just went through over four hours of labor for one little centimeter. 

The nurse gives him a sympathetic look. "First babies can take a while, the progress you're making is completely normal. Just try to relax as much as you can."

After she leaves the room Keith grumbles "I'd like to see her relax if she was the one in this bed."

Shiro just laughs. "When do you want to call your mom and the paladins? I think they'd want to be here."

"This is probably gonna take a while, let's wait until after they wake up. No need to interrupt their sleep just so they can come here and sit around and wait," Keith says. 

"That makes sense. We'll either call late in the morning or when you start getting close, whichever happens first."

Over the course of the next few hours, Keith's contractions stick to coming at five minute intervals, but quickly begin to increase in intensity. 

"I changed my mind, this sucks," Keith says as another contraction hits, doubling over in the hospital bed to clutch at his stomach.

Shiro reaches behind him to rub his back through it, hoping to offer any slight amount of relief. He hates seeing Keith in this much pain. 

Keith slowly lays back against the bed again, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths willing himself to relax, even if for just a few minutes before the next one hits.

Shiro takes a cool, damp cloth and wipes the sweat from Keith's face. "You're doing so well, soon we'll get to hold our baby girl."

"If I ever decide to do this again, please smack some sense into me," Keith says.

"Don't you want her to have a sibling? You seemed pretty sure we should have more than one so she wouldn't get lonely just a couple months ago," Shiro asks teasingly, resting a hand on Keith's belly.

"I was stupid then," Keith says matter of factly.

"You've gotta admit you make a really hot pregnant guy," Shiro says, caressing his belly as he bends down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well go ahead and enjoy it now, because in a few hours it's going to be over and I'm not doing it again."

Shiro rests his hand on Keith's belly, rubbing it soothingly until another contraction has Keith groaning and swearing under his breath as he tries and fails to find a comfortable position.

It's a strange feeling, resting his hand on Keith's belly during a contraction. He can feel as it hardens under his palm as the muscles contract. It really drives home that Keith is the strongest person he knows.

After it passes, Keith opens his eyes and looks at Shiro. "If you want another one after this, I think we should trade places. I'm pretty sure the pollen would've worked either way."

"Ha, fair enough," Shiro says. He's sure this is a conversation that will need to be revisited in a few years, but for now he can't come up with an argument against keeping it fair that he would be willing to make while Keith is laying there in pain.

The nurse comes back into the room to check his progress. By this point Keith is completely over any embarrassment he was feeling earlier as he lays back in the bed and spreads his legs.

The nurse seems pleased with his progress as she pulls out. "Dilated to 5, you can probably start thinking about pain relief options when the doctor comes in." 

Keith sinks back against the bed in relief. "Halfway there," he says with a sigh.

Shiro looks at the clock and sees that it's almost ten AM. "I think it's time to start calling people."

Keith nods."Yeah, you're probably right."

Shiro retrieves his phone from his pocket. "Do you want to call or should I?"

Keith grimaces as another contraction starts, "You should probably do it."

Shiro dials Krolia's number and she picks up on the first ring as though she had been waiting by the phone."Shiro! How's Keith?" she asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that Keith is in labor, we're at the hospital right now." 

"How is he feeling?"

"He's in a lot of pain but powering through. We've been here a few hours already, but progress has been slow. He just hit 5 centimeters, so you still have some time before you miss anything."

"I'll be right there," she says before hanging up.

Her home is about an hour drive from the hospital where Keith will be giving birth, so it'll be some time before she can actually get there. 

Shiro dials Hunk next, Pidge and Lance are with him, so hopefully he can let all three of them know what's going on with a single call. Hunk congratulates him and says they will be there soon. 

Shiro hangs up the phone as the doctor enters the room, stopping to stand at the foot of the bed. "You're making progress, but I think we can speed things up a little by breaking your water," she says, holding out a tool that looks like a thin metal rod with a hook on the end.

“Yeah, go ahead. Let's get this over with,” Keith says.

The doctor waits for his next contraction to pass before stepping up between his legs to insert the thin rod. Keith gasps as he feels a pop followed by a gush of fluid soaking through the absorbent pads on the bed.

Once the last of the amniotic fluid has trickled out, Shiro holds Keith and supports him in a standing position for a moment while the absorbent pads on the bed are replaced. Keith sobs into his chest when another contraction hits while he is still standing, somehow stronger and more painful than before. 

Seeing him like this breaks Shiro’s heart as he holds him up and cradles him to his chest, whispering apologies into his ear.

As he settles back in the bed the doctor gives him an apologetic look, “You’re getting into the home stretch. If you want, now would be the time to think about pain relief options.”

Keith is breathing heavy as he responds, “I want to be in my own mind when she’s born. Nothing that would affect my ability to keep a clear head.”

Shiro doubts that his head is really clear as it is with the pain, but he doesn’t voice that. This is Keith’s decision. 

“An epidural is still an option. You won’t be able to move from the bed once you have one, but it should let you keep a clear head for the birth,” the doctor says, handing him a pamphlet on the pros and cons.

Keith looks thoughtful for a moment before saying “yeah, that would probably be for the best.”

The doctor nods and marks something in his chart before leaving the room.

Keith looks defeated as he lays back against his pillow. “I can’t believe I thought I could do this,” he says.

“There’s no shame in wanting it to hurt less, Keith,” Shiro says, brushing Keith’s sweat-soaked hair out of his face.

“I just feel like I already failed her,” Keith says.

“No! Don’t talk like that. Do you know how far ahead of most dads you are already? How many guys do you think would have decided to go through with this?”

“Only the crazy ones,” Keith says with a laugh that quickly turns into a groan as his next contraction starts up. Looking at the monitor, Shiro can see that they are getting closer together.

About thirty minutes pass before someone enters the room pushing a table of equipment to give Keith his epidural. Shiro bends down to give him a kiss as they get him into position before being shooed out of the room.

Shiro nervously hovers right outside the door, not wanting to go far in case Keith needs him. He spots the paladins hanging out in the nearby waiting room and waves. 

He is about to walk over to them when he spots Krolia running around the corner looking more frazzled than he has ever seen her or ever would have dreamed of seeing her. “How is he?” she asks as she gets to the door.

“I had to step out for a moment so they could give him an epidural, but I think he’s going to be okay,” Shiro says, trying to reassure her.

She takes a deep breath to get herself together, “How close is he, do you think?” she asks.

“Halfway there last time they checked, but his contractions have gotten stronger and more frequent since then, and they just broke his water a little while ago, which was supposed to help speed things along. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a lot closer at the next exam.”

He repeats the same update to the paladins, who say they are happy to camp out as long as it takes. Hunk offers Shiro a packed lunch and Shiro realizes how hungry he is for the first time. All of his focus on Keith made him forget to eat breakfast and it is now a bit past time for lunch.

He's getting ready to accept it when the door to Keith’s room opens and he turns to rush back in instead, Krolia following close behind.

Keith is sitting propped up in bed looking exhausted but far better than he did before Shiro had to leave. He greets Krolia tiredly and she rushes in to wrap him up in a hug as Shiro takes his seat by Keith's side.

"I'm glad you could make it, mom," Keith says tiredly. 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Krolia says, pulling another chair up beside Keith's bed across from Shiro.

After a while, Keith drifts off to sleep. Shiro is glad for it. After twelve hours of labor on hardly any sleep, Keith deserves a break.

Krolia is carding her fingers through his hair as she looks down on him sleeping peacefully. "I remember the day he was born, I was so scared. Galran pregnancies are a little bit longer than human pregnancies, so I thought he was too early, and he was so small. It took ages for his father to convince me that he was a normal size for a human baby."

"I can't imagine trying to do this in secret not knowing if everything would be okay," Shiro says, shuddering at the very thought.

"Go eat something, I'll call you when the doctor comes in or he wakes up, whichever comes first," she says.

Shiro stands and kisses Keith on the forehead before reluctantly leaving the room.

He walks out to the car first to retrieve the bag he left there in the excitement to get inside the hospital, then stops by the waiting room where the paladins are sitting around waiting on news.

"Nothing yet," he says as they look at him questioningly. He takes a seat and scarfs down the sandwich and chips that Hunk packed for him. 

He catches them up on Keith's progress and they wish him luck as his phone rings to let him know that the doctor has stepped back into Keith's room.

Shiro takes his place by Keith's side as he wakes up. The doctor tells him that he is now at 9 centimeters, and that she will be back in to check again soon. 

"You're almost there," Shiro says, pressing a kiss against the top of his head.

"Can't wait," Keith says sleepily.

Not much time has passed at all when Keith starts to look very uncomfortable again. The contractions on the monitor are coming frequently and Keith starts breathing hard through the pain. 

"I feel like I need to push," Keith says, panting through the pain of another contraction. 

"Almost, the doctor should be in to check soon," Shiro says, offering his hand to squeeze. 

"I'm going to go get her, if he feels like it's time then it probably is," says Krolia, standing up to leave the room.

Krolia comes back not even a minute later followed by the doctor and two nurses. The doctor checks and Keith is fully dilated.

From there there is a whirlwind of activity. Shiro feels like he is having an out of body experience as the head of the bed is propped up to put Keith in an almost sitting position and his feet are placed in stirrups.

A sheet is draped over Keith's knees as a table of medical instruments that Shiro doesn't even want to imagine the purpose of is scooted next to the doctor who is now standing between Keith's open legs.

Shiro and Krolia each take one of his hands as the doctor instructs him to push. The sound he makes is almost like a guttural growl, something deep and primal as he gives his all into bringing their child into the world.

"That's good, now take a moment to breathe while we wait on your next contraction," the doctor says. 

Keith collapses against the bed, breathing heavily as Shiro wipes the sweat from his face with a cool damp towel. 

Barely a minute passes before it is time to try again. Keith squeezes Shiro's hand hard enough that he is beginning to regret not offering the metal one instead. "Don't forget to breathe, Keith," Krolia says.

Keith takes a breath as tears start to form in his eyes from the exertion. "I don't know if I can do this," he says after his fifth attempt at pushing their daughter out.

"Just a couple more," the doctor says, looking up at him over the sheet.

The next contraction hits and Keith begins to push again, making the same deep primal sound as before. "Almost there, I can see her head," the doctor says, as the contraction ends and Keith sinks back against the bed.

"She has a lot of hair," one of the nurses says. Shiro moves to take a look and Keith squeezes his hand. "Don't look, I'm afraid you won't be able to unsee what's going on down there and I don't want you to think I'm gross."

Shiro doesn't think anything could lessen his attraction to Keith. Even looking at Keith all sweaty and red faced as he brings their daughter into the world, Shiro doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful.

He does as he's told though, focusing on Keith's face as he holds his hand and coaches him through his breathing. A glance up at a very green looking Krolia tells him that he probably made the right decision.

One final push and he hears a faint cry, getting stronger as the doctor holds the baby up above the sheet. Tears fill his eyes as the nurse hands him a pair of scissors and tells him where to cut the cord. 

All he can do is watch as the nurse carries her over to a small exam table to weigh and measure her and give her her first shots. After a moment, Keith is stripped of his shirt and she is placed on his chest. 

They hardly notice as the placenta is delivered, too busy focusing on their baby girl.

She calms down once Keith is holding her and soothing her, lulled by the familiar sound of his heart beat as she rests against his chest. 

Shiro was wrong before, _this_ is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Watching Keith hold their baby against his chest as tears fall openly. She's so small, weighing in at just over 8 pounds. She has a full head of black hair and Keith's big indigo eyes. She has Shiro nose and chin and when he reaches for her she grabs his finger and his heart melts.

After what feels like forever and an instant all at once, the nurse picks her up off of Keith and wraps her in a blanket to hand her to Shiro so that the bed can be fixed back into a comfortable position. 

Bloody sheets and absorbency pads are replaced with fresh ones as the nurses help Keith into clean clothes.

Krolia congratulates them and snaps a picture to show to the paladins out in the waiting room before excusing herself from the room to give them some privacy as a family.

They can't take their eyes off her as she falls asleep cradled in Shiro's arms. "You were right," Keith says.

"About what?" Shiro asks, not taking his eyes off the little bundle in his arms.

"She really does look like an Andromeda," Keith says, gently brushing a knuckle across her cheek.

"It's a big name for such a little baby, we should call her Andi for short," Shiro says, bending down to kiss her on the head.

"I like that," Keith says. "Hi Andi, we're your dads," he says to the small sleeping bundle. "I know we just met, but we already love you so much."

"We should give her a Galra name for a middle name," Shiro says thoughtfully. "She is a quarter-galra and born on New Daibazaal, she should have some link to her heritage."

"How about Yorak? That's what mom wanted to name me, and Galran names tend to be unisex, so Yorak is probably no exception," Keith says.

"Andromeda Yorak Shirogane-Kogane is one hell of a mouthful," Shiro laughs.

"Just 'Shirogane' is fine," Keith says. "I plan to take your last name one of these days."

It isn't quite a proposal, that will come later, but the future is looking brighter than Shiro ever could have imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was thinking up names that Keith and Shiro might give their kid, I came to the unfortunate conclusion that the two of them probably shouldn't be allowed to name a child.
> 
> I'm sorry baby Andi, your dads tried.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485055) by [regretsonmain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretsonmain/pseuds/regretsonmain)




End file.
